the cold feels warm if your feet are numb
by something unimportant
Summary: short oneshot collection


Burning from the inside, the two chachrams pierced through his body. Their flames killed the ice inside of him. He became a hot cooking puddle, but the eternities let him calm, let him become an iceberg, floating on the eternal sea. Alone, like a Nobody was supposed to be.

Lexaeus felt the keyblade stabbing him, through his chest. Felt the blood falling to the floor. How it fell through the lawyers of the castle. Down, through every stage, til it met the ground. The pure soil, that lies underneath every building, under every town and was the stage on which every life took place. He was part of it. Right now and for ever.

„What... no!" the pain was unbearable, she had cause so many other so much more pain, why was this so humiliating? She shook. „No, I don´t want to do die, not yet, not now." She was close to cry as her body decayed. But it wasn´t decaying, it was... dissolving, turning into something different, uniting with a flow of endless energy. The life stream, which governs through every world, and she was riding it, like a surfer.

Dead, pain, darkness and of course nothingness. He was alone then he saw it. Red, beautifully waving in the wind. A rose, not like anybody had ever seen before. Marluxia smiled at it the pain his body was cause, long forgotten. The petals fell, cover Marluxia of course he tried to wipe it away. He couldn´t, he was the rose, his body was no more. Marluxia didn´t care, this was perfection for him.

His book lay far from him, too far. He reached his hand out to get it back. But he couldn´t he died before he could reach it. He made up the illusions that he had reached it. illusions... weren´t real, but they were all he wanted, reality was unpredictable, illusions were changeable and all he wanted.

After a long an unfair fight, Demyx was dying. Finally. He felt the cool surf of the eternal sea of death underneath his strained body. Everything was alright, as long as the water was with him, he was sure about that. Still he was alone.

Xaldin felt like a balloon, out of hundreds of holes, the air left him. But he felt how it´s weight left him and he became something lighter then air, and his body rose from the ground, floated up into the sky. Became a cloud of the never ending abyss.

Axel kidnapped Kairi but lost her, he had to pay back something to the keybearer. So he went to find him. And he had found him, had seen Roxas again. Roxas, his light, was dead. Axel was burning from the inside. But it didn´t hurt, no. It felt warm, comforting. He lost the weight on his shoulders, the fire burnt it all away, til the only thing left was he, purified from sorrow. And alone, as always.

Xigbar was pierced. His own bullets hat shot him, reflected by the keyblade. Now his blood was shattered everywhere. Like a lake, and he felt how the blood evaporate, filling the air, loosing his existence til he wasn´t floating in the space anymore, no he was the space. The endless abyss, ahead, underneath and inside of every human being.

Luxord, felt how his body was chrashed, he had lost a gamble, for the first time in his life. But his name would be known for ever, time couldn´t harm him now. It was his friend. Couldn´t turn him old and didn´t matter anymore. There was no waiting for Kingdom Hearts and no waiting for is death, he wasn´t existing anymore. And that was all that mattered.

Saix reached his hand out. Tried to touch the moon, like so many times before. But there was no hope he would reach his goal, not with the keybearer watching him. His arm was to short and he faded into the darkness. But the darkness was radiant to him. The light, chained to the darkness shined like a moon, one that´s always full. Half way fainted he reached out and -this time- he touched light itself. Became one with it. He would never have to look up to the moon ever again, now he -was- the moon.

Xemnas had overestimated himself. By far. Two keybearer, who could have coped with that? Not Xemnas. He was sure about that and sighed as his body fell into pieces. Decayed into nothingness. He was glad about that, he had failed and didn´t wanted to be seen, ever again by anybody.

Roxas spend his days, buried inside of Sora, self unconschiouss .Sometimes awoken by hearing his name, but the door to total awakens wasn´t even ajar. It was closed, not to be passed. Not now, but maybe tomorrow... „Tomorrow, yes that would be a perfect time to wake up." he drifted back to sleep.

Riku was hidden in darkness, watching Sora, supporting him as much as he could and sometimes he would meet the king and drink tea and let his thoughts drift of the situations he was in. That´s what life´s like for a keybearer, haunted by a heartless.

Kairi spend her life as girl would be suspected to be. Reading books, thinking of the past and cook for herself. He sometimes knew there had been -there was- more. But sometimes she wiped the thought away, as nonsense only a littlie would think, and other times she let her self be carried away.

Naminé was drawing the end of all worlds, as always people used her for „the greater good" never asked what she felt, or wanted. She was a nobody, without feelings. Why should anybody care about this blond and blue-eyed girl. She wouldn´t either. So she kept drawing and staining her pictures with tears, which made them even more beautiful.

Sora was sitting on the beach of the end of all worlds. The sea was so cold that ice was covering the beach, but the sand didn´t seem to mind it though, flowers were blooming, Sora thought he could see ghosts dancing over the surface of the water, waves played with those illusions, made them dance. A breeze was grazing over Sora´s cheeks, carrying a faint smell of a papaou fruit, what couldn´t really be, but Sora imagined it. The time stood still, though everything was moving busily, like there was somebody with a whip torturing it. Up above this stage of living the moon was shining, gently covering everything with its radiant glow. „Thankfully the nobodies are dead, don´t you think Riku?"

AN: this was supposed to be a songfic to the song only from nine inch nails but I was carried away when I started thinking about how sexy trent reznor is and how much my feet hurt ... well this is what my songfic turned out to be the titel is dedicated to my feet, who hurt like hell after walking for four hours straight.

much fun! and please review


End file.
